1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a casing structure and an electronic device; more particular, to a casing structure and an electronic device each having an outer casing and an inner plate, in which the inner plate seamlessly abuts the outer casing.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of the conventional electronic device has a plurality of standoffs installed on a base plate thereof for carrying and fixing a mother board. However, since the standoffs are riveted on the base plate, the disassembling of the standoffs is difficult.
Thus, some manufacturers improve the problem, which is the disassembling of the standoff. Please refer to FIG. 1, the outer casing 1a and the base plate 2a are arranged with a gap G for enabling the standoff 3a to screw on the base plate 2a. However, the structure as shown in FIG. 1 needs to have the gap G between the outer casing 1a and the base plate 2a, thus, the thickness of the conventional electronic device cannot be reduced.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.